


Tension and Release

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, downy
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoki and Kaoru are working on a joint project and when it comes to an end, Kaoru finds that that doesn't have to mean the end of his contact with the other guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Seriously, just... http://tinypic.com/m/ico19d/2 - and yes, I mean the double entendre from tension and release, in both the sexual and musical sense.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "滴る朦朧 (Experimental Remix by Yutaka Aoki [downy])" by Dir en grey

Kaoru pushed back from the control board, a satisfied look on his face. Reaching up, he pushed his glasses back up on his nose and then gathered up his long curls, holding them off his neck for a few moments in an attempt to cool off a bit. They'd been in here most of the evening and two people crammed into the small closed space of the editing booth were more than enough to make the place into nearly a sauna. He glanced over at Aoki, watching as the other twisted his own hair up into a sloppy bun, pushing the small hair tie over it before setting back and crossing his arms. Kaoru's lips curved up in a smile as he watched the other man. "I think we're good."

Aoki nodded as he tipped his chair back, the creak of it enough to scare most people, but not him. He moved until only his tiptoes were on the floor, precariously balancing on the back legs. "So... that was the only part of the project you wanted me for, right?"

Kaoru nodded, breathing out a soft sigh at the idea of having to let the other leave again. He'd enjoyed his company so much over the past few weeks and it had been a joy to work with him on the remix. But all good things eventually came to an end, he supposed, and this one was just happening sooner rather than later. "The label says payment will be in the mail by the end of the month."

Waving his hand, Aoki shook his head as he let his chair clunk back down. "I don't care about payment, it's just been a pleasure to work with you guys." His lips quirked for a brief moment before he stood up and stretched, the hem of his t-shirt pulling up slightly to reveal a strip of tanned skin below. 

Kaoru caught sight of the light trail of hair leading from the guitarist's belly button down below the waistband of his pants. For the smallest moment, Kaoru lost track of his own thoughts, stuck completely out in left field with a myriad of emotions overwhelming him. By the time he came back to himself and looked up at Aoki's face, the other was smirking at him in a very knowing sort of manner. Kaoru pressed his lips together for a moment and then stood up, offering his hand. "It's been a pleasure."

Aoki caught Kaoru's hand in his own, stepping into the other's personal bubble, tugging him to him with the captured hand and then giving him a one-armed hug, staying perhaps a count of three longer than was necessary. When he pulled back, he didn't immediately release Kaoru's hand, instead holding it lightly within his own until the other pulled away.

Kaoru stood there, feeling a little bit out of his element, but not entirely so. He'd been here before, just not with someone whose music he cared about as much as the man that currently stood before him. Finally, he slipped his hand away and then went about making sure he had a few backups of what they'd been working on, just in case. Once he'd sent off three copies to different places and had a thumb drive with it on it, he straightened, holding out the stick. "Keep this one just in case. Never enough backups, right?"

Accepting the drive, Aoki slid it into his pocket and then studied Kaoru. Abandoning all pretense, he skipped the formalities and dove right in. "If you're interested, I'm headed straight home. It'd be nice to have company." He'd leave it to Kaoru to interpret that as he desired.

Kaoru's breath hung in his throat for a second before he found it again. Reaching up, he pulled his glasses off and let them fall on the edge of the table beside him. Studying Aoki, he did his best to figure out if that was the invitation he thought it was. The moment he caught sight of the other's small smirk, he reached for his bag, shoving a few things into it and pulling out his glasses case, putting the frames into it and then tucking it carefully back into his bag. "Yeah, that'd... be nice." It'd been too long since he'd done something so incredibly reckless and selfish. Normally Kaoru took into account all the repercussions of his actions and held himself back from a good many things he'd have rather just done. But tonight, he allowed no such thing to get in his way. Every once in a while, he deserved a little piece of the life he'd carved right alongside the others.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kaoru stepped around his chair and pushed it in. He opened the door and waited until Aoki was right behind him before flicking off the lights. They left the door open for it to air out as they headed through the main room and into the hallway. 

Die was at the elevators already and he looked up when Kaoru and Aoki approached, a flash of a tiny grin coming over his lips before he reigned it in. "Done, I take it?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, we just finished." He shot Die a look that clearly told him not to say a word and much to his relief, the guitarist kept his comments to himself on the subject.

Once inside the elevator, the redhead leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "Long day, but productive at least. I hope you two have a good night. I'm planning to go pass out somewhere. Didn't sleep at all last night." When the doors opened, he simply lifted his hand and then bolted out the doors and across the lobby to the exit, never looking back.

Aoki and Kaoru followed him out, the pair bidding him a goodnight before he was out of the lobby and then heading in the opposite direction that Die had gone out the doors. The night air was cool around them, their skin cooling off from how heated it'd become within the small room as they walked. There was a silence between them, but Kaoru found that it was easy and almost relieving after the day spent going back and forth on every element of the song they'd been working on. Some part of him was glad that they could be like this and it not feel awkward in any way.

Once they were in the train station, their passes swiped to get them going in the right direction, they simply stood side-by-side, facing the tracks and waiting. Something was brewing between them that Kaoru could only call anticipation and he was basking in it. Some small part of him wondered how things would go once they arrived at the other's home... if he'd misread the situation in any way or if they would end up wanting completely different things from the night. But he pushed the thoughts away easily, telling himself he'd just be happy with however it turned out.

The train ride consisted of very few words, only Aoki telling him when to get ready to get off the car and Kaoru's reply letting him know he'd heard him. Together they left the station, heading up the stairs and out into the night air of a completely different part of Tokyo. Kaoru knew immediately where they were and he smiled, recalling this part of the city from years before and how much he'd loved it though he never seemed to visit it anymore. They made their way along the sidewalks, unperturbed by anyone who came along, completely allowing of whatever was happening.

They turned down a backstreet and Aoki led the way up to a small townhouse, letting them in on the left side and pausing long enough to ditch his loafers by the door and shed his light jacket. Kaoru left his jacket and bag, having to kneel to get his boots off, listening to Aoki shuffling around him to close and lock the door and then off toward what he could only assume was the kitchen from the edge of the tile and a cabinet he could see from where he was. Standing up, he left his shoes and socks behind, not seeing a spare pair of slippers, and padded along the hallway. He paused in the doorway, his toes curling in the plush carpeting as he watched Aoki pour them both about two fingers of whiskey into tumblers.

The guitarist came back out of the kitchen, holding out one of the glasses to the other, a little smirk on his lips. "Somehow I didn't think you'd care if we skipped the tea and went with something easier."

Kaoru took the glass from him, chuckling and then shaking his head. "Not in the least." They touched glasses and then both downed the amber liquid. 

Aoki took both glasses and set them on the counter before turning to Kaoru and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of the other's pants, tugging him to him with them. "Here's where I hope I made my intentions clear enough before," he murmured, fitting their hips against one another as he leaned back against the wall.

"I was certainly hoping you meant it like this," Kaoru returned, his hips pressing urgently against Aoki's own, arousal sweeping through his body at the action. The press of such a masculine body against his own was something he hadn't felt in a long while and he found himself swept away in the tide of it quite quickly.

Aoki lifted one hand, running it through Kaoru's hair and then cupping the back of his neck, drawing him in for a lengthy kiss before he released him, his hands moving up under Kaoru's shirt to smooth over his sides. "Show me the rest of those tattoos finally, hmm?"

"Excuses," Kaoru returned, though he took a step back and easily pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. In return, he gestured at Aoki, a smirk on his lips. "How about you give me another good look since you already caught me staring earlier."

Laughing, Aoki removed his own shirt, letting it fall beside Kaoru's own, leaning back against the wall as he reached down to his belt and eased it open. Nimble fingers popped the single button and then easily slid the zipper down on his pants. Peeling them back, he revealed he wasn't wearing any undergarments and the treasure trail certainly made its way down to exactly where Kaoru had thought it did. The swell of his arousal was just barely visible above where Aoki had stopped his zipper. A smirk danced over his lips. "This is what you were staring at... isn't it?"

Kaoru stepped forward, his hands gliding over the guitarist's chest and then down to the soft hair just below his navel, fingertips trailing down, further and further until he could go no further without touching something far more intimate. His eyes flicked up to meet the other man's own, seeking approval, which he earned in the form of a languid chuckle and Aoki's hips pushing forward just a tad. Kaoru slipped his fingers down into the material of the other's jeans and over the firm length of his arousal. His own cock swelled in his pants in response, eager in the face of these new developments, and he couldn't deny just how excited he really was right then.

Reaching out with his other hand, he eased down Aoki's zipper the rest of the way and then easily pulled his length from the confines of the material. Even as he moved to press himself closer once again, he began stroking him. Their lips met in a kiss that was more heated than Kaoru had suspected it would be, fire burning between them as they surged toward one another.

Moaning, Kaoru abandoned stroking Aoki off, instead quickly unfastening his own jeans and freeing his arousal as well. His hips came to meet the other man's own, the urgent grind of them giving away just how horny he truly was right then. Together, they moved, Aoki's hands in Kaoru's back pockets, tugging him closer with each cant of their hips, Kaoru's fingers holding tight to the other guitarist's hips. The press of flesh against flesh only served to ramp him up and it wasn't long before he wanted more than this, more freedom to move and less restriction of their clothing.

Aoki must have felt the same way because he pushed Kaoru back with a firm hand and then gestured him after him, heading down the hallway and up the stairs. With the flick of a light switch, a small desktop lamp turned on, illuminating the path to the bed. Aoki paused at the foot of it, kicking off his pants. By the time he turned around, Kaoru had rid himself of his own clothing and was waiting behind him, somewhat patiently. Gesturing the other down onto the bed, Aoki followed him down, straddling his legs and then pressing himself against Kaoru as he leaned down, capturing the guitarist's mouth once again.

Together, they began to move, neither pushing for more than this, both content to seek pleasure in one another's bodies without the usual initial awkwardness of finding out if one or the other was expecting something the other was not. This way, they were on an equal playing field and Kaoru appreciated it more than he'd probably ever be able to express. It left him free to thrust his cock up against the other in complete abandon, feeling the nuances of another firm dick pressed against his own without a single worry about anything else. Condoms, lubricant, and position were on a whole separate plane of existence from them at the moment and he was grateful for that.

Aoki began to move faster, his hips bucking against Kaoru's own in a more desperate fashion, making it clear he was already just as worked up as Kaoru was. Their time together in the studio had been fraught with sexual tension that both had been trying to ignore, neither willing to admit what was going on or why. But now that they were here, it was a relief. They were seeking the release of it all in complete unison and it was delicious.

Kaoru pushed his hand into Aoki's hair, pulling him down to kiss him hard, the feeling of the other's barely-growing-in mustache scraping against his upper lip and making him more than pleased that his own was coming back in as well. A groan left him as Aoki reached to tweak one of his nipples and the pair bucked in near unison. A shiver ripped through Kaoru's body and he dug his feet into the mattress, thrusting up against Aoki's dick, finally letting his upper body fall back on the bed as he humped up toward him in a fashion that clearly indicated his desires.

Even as he started to cum, Kaoru could feel that Aoki was meeting every thrust for him, helping him toward his end. The first hot spurt of his own cum spilled over his abdomen and Kaoru moaned, relief slamming into him perhaps harder than the orgasm itself.

"Watch," Aoki murmured as he sank down against Kaoru's twitching dick and began to outright hump as if he were fucking Kaoru rather than just rutting against him.

Kaoru pushed himself up on one arm to get a good view, watching as Aoki pushed through his cum, sliding against his dick. 

Very quickly, he began to add to the mess Kaoru had already created, thick pulses of cum mixing with Kaoru's own as he moved. Shivering, Aoki moved until he could stand it no longer, finally easing himself down against Kaoru and letting out a shaky breath of relief.

It took them a few minutes before either felt like moving, Aoki finally slipping off of him long enough to go get a wash cloth and clean the other's stomach and cock. Once both of them were cleaned up, Aoki simply slid onto the bed next to Kaoru, a small smirk on his lips as he watched the other. Reaching over to pluck one of Kaoru's nipples, he offered a quiet, "If you think that you're escaping me with only that, you're so very wrong."

Kaoru chuckled, his hand coming to lightly bat away Aoki's hand from his still overly sensitive nipple. "I was hoping you'd make such a threat."

**The End**


End file.
